ROTI in Mike's mind and Mike's Journal
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Mike has just come onto the show for Revenge of the Island, and in the story are his journal entries about the challenges and opinions on other campers. Better than it sounds! Please review! Will include MxZ, and chapter 2 is live!
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

Journal-

I recently joined this show, Total Drama, and so far I think I'll have a good time. Most of the other contestants seem really nice, some don't. First, there's Lightning. He's an athlete who's always full of himself, kissing his biceps. Looks like he only cares about himself. Scott's a guy from a dirt farm, and he's not the nicest person you could meet. Jo's an athlete like Lightning, but seems more focused on the game than herself. Brick's a guy who was in the military, and believes in leaving nobody behind and is big on teamwork. Sam's a gamer, always holding a video game and talking about high scores and levels he gets to. Dakota's one of the people you expect to see modeling, she really seems to care about her looks and always wants to look perfect. Dawn's an aura reader, and she looks nice enough. Anne Maria's a tanner with a big head of hair, spraying it all the time. Staci is kind of a liar, she never tells the truth about who invented this and that. B is a really quiet person, so I don't know what to say about him. Cameron's a really smart short boy who hasn't been outside much.

I think I got everyone down, except for one person- Zoey. She's super nice, and I think I really like her. I hope she likes me, though. I have Multiple Perosnality Disorder, and I can change them at any time without meaning to do it. A lot of people know me only for the personalities they see, and not for me, Mike.

Speaking of Zoey, Chris McLean (host of the show) blew up the boat and Staci nearly sank to the bottom. She and I both swam over to save her at the same time, and we had a silly talk about who should save Staci. Staci pulled me underwater, and I heard Zoey say something like, "Hold on!" and swam after us and saved us both. I saw Dakota in a raft, having pictures taken of her. Chris blew that up too. Dakota landed on Lightning's hand, knocking Cameron off from the spot. What happened was, Cameron was about to sink and Lightning said, "I'll save you, little girl!" and lifted him out of the water on his made it out safe by standing on B's head, and it was a while until we all got out of the water. I was staring up at Zoey from the rock we were sitting on, and Zoey was talking to Dawn about how she was hoping to make new friends.

Next, Chris had us run through the woods to where we'd be split into teams. Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Zoey, Cameron and me were named the Mutant Maggots. Sam, Dakota, Lightining, Staci, Scott, Dawn and B were named the Toxic Rats. I was the one to notice the toxic waste references, and Chris said he'd rented the island out to a toxic waste company for a while. All the animals were mutated, and Dakota freaked out when a mutant squirrel growled at her. She landed on top of Sam, and now I think he likes her. That's what it looked like.

Our challenge was to cut our team totems from the rope they were hanging by. My team, the Maggots, used a trampoline and the Rats got a hacksaw. I didn't see much, but Lightning was trying to climb the tree. Anne Maria tried to jump and hit her head a bounch of times, until Jo kicked the tramploline away.

I think my team was first to cut our totem down, and we had to ride them on the water to where the cabins were. Unfortunately, my persona Chester showed up and was there until I heard Zoey needed help. We had just ridden down a waterfall and she was on the end, and had almost fallen off. I heard her scream my name, and turned back to Mike to save her. She was really happy, and I felt myself liking her even more.

The Rats beat us to the cabins and took the good one, which Chris said had a hot tub and air conditioning, but my team's totem crashed into it, causing it to blow up along with the cabin. I was happy when our team won (our cabin was the only one left standing) , and heard Staci was voted off for her nonstop lies about her family.

That was all for episode one, and I really hope Zoey likes me... she's all I can think about. I really do like her. Bye for now!

From, Mike


	2. Truth or Laser Shark

Journal-

Today we had another challenge. All of us had to go to a place called the Bay of Dismay for it, and it was a game where Chris made us tell everyone about humiliating personal things about ourselves. I was kind of nervous, because I haven't told Zoey about my MPD and I don't know how she'd react to hearing about it. But everyone began complaining about why they wanted the game to stop or keep going, and the arguing began when Sam said, "I've already been humiliated, so can I go?" He admitted to farting on the one and only date he had, and he was really embarrassed about it. Then, Scott and Anne Maria joined in, and Scott complained about his team not saving him from a mutant shark named Fang and Anne Maria simply said, "If he's not doing it, I'm not doing it either!" I agreed with her, then Jo slapped me and made me sit again saying things about how I was a quitter.

One good thing that came from the truth game was that after Jo knocked me down in my seat, Zoey actually defended me and calmed me down when everyone was arguing. I really do like her, and I still don't know if she likes me.

Chris took us to a new challenge, it was a muddy obstacle course with wrecking balls, mutant beavers, and a bunch of giant baseball bats. I, unfortunately, got to cross the bouncy butts. In that part, I let one of my personalities show, Svetlana the Russian gymanst. The teams got things to pass- mutant team mascots (Maggots got a maggot, Rats got a rat) and I had to pass it to Cameron. He noticed Svetlana and said, "How did you do that?"

Still, everything was going good before. Zoey had to pass me the maggot, and we did something similar to holding hands. I think she might like me a little bit, but I wish I knew for sure. I'm still happy about that.

Cameron had to face Dakota in the final part of the course, which was swinging on ropes through the giant baseball bats to a huge baseball mitt, and whoever made it first with their mascot won. Dakota fell into the mud because of hitting a bat, and Cameron won for the Maggots.

The Rats had to eliminate somebody, and I heard it was Dakota because she ruined her team's chances of winning. So far, my team has won every challenge and none of us have been voted off. I hope I don't get voted out too soon. I still want to tell Zoey how I feel about her, and be honest about my personalities. But I know both of us could be gone any episode for any reason. So far, it's only Staci and Dakota that have taken the Hurl of Shame.

Bye, Mike

NOTE

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I got a review asking if I'll be doing one for TDAS, and so far I think I might. It'll be fun! Review with ideas for other stories, and I promise I'll give you credit if I publish them! So far, I'm thinking of couple songfics. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but the first chapter was probably longer because of all the info about teams and the contestants. Bye! :3


End file.
